Lucky
by LoganFan701
Summary: This is Logan's quick life story from when he gets accepted into college and up until he meets Max (which doesn't happen in the story).


Lucky  
  
Written by: LoganFan701  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Logan or his mom and dad, only Erin, Jon, Loretta, Halli, Dylann, and the captain.  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic so be nice! And I did it in one go...  
  
Takes place: California, over the years of Logan's life  
  
Logan Cale was in Yale College. He had been accepted into Yale the the 28th of May, 2005. His high points would be cooking, english, and computers and technology, but his major would be journalism. He really wanted to go. The problem was, since his dad disproved of Logan going to Yale instead of the old family school, Harvard, he might not be able to go. The day they got the letter, Logan asked if he could go. It really was his decision, but he wanted to know what his dad thought. He told him he'd tell him next week. Today was the day.  
  
"Dad? Hi dad," Logan said as he stepped into his father's office. He was sitting in an expensive brown leather chair, typing an order form on his labtop.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember last week, when I asked you if I could go into Yale and you said you'd think about it? Well, what's your answer?"  
  
"Logan, I've decided that you can go into Yale." That got a happy look from Logan. "But only if you can keep your grades B and above, will you be allowed to stay," his father added quickly.  
  
"Why can't I stay there if I get a B-? After all, this is my life," Logan asked harshly.  
  
"Well, because of your scholarship, for one. Once you get low enough grades, you'll be out of there before you know it. I don't want my boy coming home and whining about how he got kicked out of college, and he needs money to go to another one. Even though a part of our money is yours, you don't want to be spending it on a college when you've all ready thrown away a scholarship." These were all good points.  
  
"Right." Logan had forgotten he had a scholarship. His parents were so rich, he'd forgotten all about him not having to spend money on college. "So I'll see you later, dad," Logan said as he got out of the red velvet chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Bye."  
  
That had gone rather well, Logan noted, unlike the time when he was twelve and nearly deleted all the computers' files at Benson Jr. High when he accidentally hacked into the school's computer system and started messing around. It was a mistake anyone could've made.  
  
He was walking down the hallway of the family manor to his room. He was going to watch some basketball, eat some strawberries, then start packing for college. He was due there by June 17th.  
  
The next day, he got up early, at 4:30 A.M. That was pretty early to be up in Santa Barbera. He looked outside his window. Yup, the streetlamps are still on, because of the fog, he thought. It was very beautiful, even if it was still dark. The Cale manor was on the top of a hill in uptown Santa Barbera, 1337 Longside Rd. This house was the most expensive on the road, and he lived in it. He thought he was too lucky. Except the fact that his parents were divorced. When he'd found out, he locked himself in his room and didn't come out for a week. Lucky he had two mini-fridges, a bathroom, and other things to keep him from going mad.  
  
He quietly tiptoed down the stairs for his breakfast. The chef Henry usually made all the meals, but he wanted to practice for college. His breakfast would be comprised of fried eggs, toast, juice, and a pop tart for old time's sake.  
  
He turned on the stove and took out a good number of eggs from his silver fridge. Breaking them open, Logan tried to remember where his dad kept the pop tarts and why. His kitchen was so big and he'd barely ever gone into it. Still...why did his dad keep pop tarts? Oh yeah, Logan thought. His little sister Erin, 10 years old, sometimes visited their manor, but she lived with their mother in downtown Santa Barbera. Even though there was a 7-year age difference between them, he was really close with his sister. They'd kept a few boxes of pop tarts in stock in case she was ever hungry for a snack, not a Cale Family Culinary Miracle, which he usually cooked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His dad woke around 7:30 and by that time Logan was all ready packed for college. Logan decided that around 9:00 he'd call his friends and ask them to meet him over at the basketball court to play a few games. And at 8:00 he'd call Yale to make arrangments for his room. He wanted a room all for himself, because he was very smart and needed to concentrate on his work. He'd get snappy if he was disturbed. Plus, he had a lot of stuff, and needed room to put things.  
  
Once getting a room (2nd floor #12) , which luckily didn't have a roomate to go with it, he called his friends. No one was home, so Logan decided to work on his journalism. He went upstairs to his room and opened up his labtop to begin typing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan was in his 2nd year in college, and so far things were going well. He'd gotten an A in journalism and cooking and an A- is computer and technology and english. In all his other classes he got A's. He got a new car, a 2006 Aztec, and he'd found new friends--Jon, Lee, Loretta, Dylann, and Halli. They all were on the 2nd floor of the dormitories and sometimes went to parties together, though Logan only half the time did, because he was working. Lee was also on a scholarship, so they sometimes stayed in Logan's quiet room for studying.  
  
By the time he was a junior, he had a lot more money than anybody else and got an even new car, a 2008 Aztec. Life really was going well, everybody liked him...well, his friends did anyway. He was going back to the Cale manor for two weeks for vacation and invited his friends. Only Dylann couldn't go, he was going to his parent's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to the Cale Manor, his now 13 year old sister was waiting for him.  
  
"Logan! I've missed you sooo much, you won't believe what the neighbors did!" His little sister said while hugging Logan. "They got this huge dog and it accidentally came into our yard and it dug up our tulips. Our tuplips! And then it went barking and finally, when it shut up, it went to the bathroom on our yard! Dad's really mad, but he'll be happier when he sees you." Erin said this fast, in a gossipy tone, and then went to tell their dad that Logan was home.  
  
"That was my sister, she lives with our mom. My parents are divorced," Logan explained to his friends.  
  
"She seems nice," Halli commented on Logan's sister. "I think we can work things out so she doesn't bother us all week."  
  
"Yeah. She won't bother us," Logan said.  
  
They moved their stuff inside. All of Logan's friends were gaping, open-mouthed at his house while Logan was showing them their rooms. The house wasn't that big, not as big as a mansion, but it was close enough. All the furniture was expensive, everything was expensive. That must've been why they were gaping, Logan thought. It was all new to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week had been fun. Logan played 17 basketball games, winning 5. They all went to Los Angeles and looked around there for 5 days, and Loretta was on the Tonight Show as a girl who could do difficult twists and turns. Her workout finally paid off, and after the show she won $200. On the last day of the vacation, they had to say goodbye to everyone and drive back to Yale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan and his friends were back in college, for their final year. Every once in a while, Logan hacked into the school computer system to see how he was doing in his classes. His friends also sometimes wanted to know, so he did it for them too. They'd all made it 4 years, and on the final day, when all the tests were over, they decided to celebrate by going on Logan's Uncle Jonas's boat. They would take Erin along too, because they thought she would be a help at the controls (She was also good in mechanics, even if she was only 14). So on May 31st, 2009, they went and celebrated.  
  
"Hey Logan, I'm hungry, you wanna fix me a snack?" Erin asked while controling the boat. She snickered.  
  
"You know, I really don't want to," Logan replied sarcastically, but still getting turkey and mayonnaise out of the fridge. That was the only kind of sandwhich she liked, and on white bread only. He also popped a few strawberries beside the finished sandwhich, and took it to her. "Thanks, Loggie."  
  
"You owe me," he said, taking over the controls. "Now go get me the captain." Even though Logan and Erin were so good at technology, Dylann insisted on bringing a few experts on the boat. "We're just a few college kids, we don't know everything," he had said. He was right, ofcourse. When it came to safety, Dylann was a genious.  
  
That night, May 31st, it happened. Or rather, it was that morning. When there was some kind of shake, Logan jerked up. He wasn't the only one, either. Erin and Jon and Lee were sleepily looking around. Logan checked his gold wristwatch: 1:05 A.M. But what was that shake? he thought. He stood up, and so did Erin and the rest of the people who weren't asleep. Lee went to wake Halli and Erin woke up Loretta. They knew something was wrong, so they went to check it out in the main controls room.  
  
"This can't be right, the whole boat's shut down...even the cell phones. Something is wrong here," Logan said, examining the boat's controls.  
  
"Yeah," Erin added. " The camera won't turn on." She paused. "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go get the captain. BRB," Halli said.  
  
Halli returned with the captain about 10 minutes later. He began examining everything, his jaw dropping with every discovery.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Dylann asked.  
  
"I have no clue, that's the problem. Were you kids messing around with it? Because if you were..." the captain replied, looking a bit mad.  
  
"Oh no, we just woke up when we felt that shake, or whatever it was," Logan said. The boat was floating toward the land from which they'd just came from. It was very quiet and dark. Which was weird because they'd set off from L.A.  
  
"Looks like the whole city's down, which makes no sense. L.A. has a lot of power," said the captain. "A whole city doesn't just shut down, unless there's a power outage or something. But like I said, L.A. has a lot of power. The street lamps should at least be on."  
  
"Well, I remember from a class in college that a big EMP bomb can take out the power from just about anything that has electricity or a battery and can ruin the system files so that they're lost." Everyone was looking at Logan.  
  
"What class was that in?" Lee asked.  
  
"Very Advanced Tech, I did it last year." Logan had done very well in technology. That wasn't the problem, though. "Anyway, EMP bombs don't cost that much, but are sorta hard to make..." Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, he added, "But no one wants to make one."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe terrorists or something set it off," Dylann asked, not really convinced.  
  
"Not really...But look, the chances are of an EMP bomb going off is-- "  
  
"Maybe we should cut the talk and start getting back to land. The food won't last because the fridge's power is out. So, anyone know a way to get back to land?" Jon said. Obviously, he didn't know.  
  
"We could...um..." Halli began, trying to think of something.  
  
"Face it, we'll be here for at least another day. We'll just wait until the power comes back on and the head home," said Logan. Everyone liked his plan, so they all went to sleep for about 4 more hours. The buzz of the boat's power woke Erin up and she gently shook Logan. Then they both woke everyone else up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two years since the EMP bomb blew up, turning America into a 3rd world country overnight and killing Erin and Logan's parents in a raid for money. Lee, Jon, Halli, Loretta, Dylann, and Logan slowly drifted apart, sending fewer and fewer emails to each other as the months passed. Logan and Erin stayed close, closer than before if possible. They moved to Seattle, where Logan bought a penthouse, and a new 2011 Aztec.  
  
When Erin was 20, she moved out and went down to Australia to study dolphins. Logan was lonely until he met Valerie, whom he married then divorced when relizing that she had a drinking problem. One day he would meet with his sister again, while taking a vacation in Australia. Her blonde hair had grown long, and her blue eyes were just like Logan's. Little did Logan know that in a few years he'd meet someone that had even more beautiful eyes than Erin. Her name would be Max. 


End file.
